You know what they say about eavesdroppers
by SomeKindOfMagic12
Summary: Hermione wakes up and overhears a conversation between Ron and George  Post-DH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first ever story written. I don't know what inspired me, or what made me write it, but anyway here it is. Let me tell you two things first: 1) I am French Canadian, so English isn't my forte, even though I think I can hold my own; 2) George/Ron post-Battle is love (no slash, brrr... but only the brotherly relationship!). Please if you could let me know how you find it I'd really appreciate it.**

Hermione P.O.V.

I woke up drenched in sweat, relieved to be in my own bed, or should I say Ginny's bed. I looked at the clock on my bedside table; 2:30AM. We'd arrived at the Burrow two days ago, and every night, it was the same thing. I went to sleep and woke up in terror before the first signs of sunlight. Every night, I dreamt about the same things. Malfoy Manor, hopeless days in the tent, death eaters torturing Harry or Ron…

I knew that trying to fall back to sleep was hopeless. I decided to head downstairs to get myself a cup of tea. I got out of bed and left Ginny's room being the most quiet that I could be. As I was heading downstairs, I heard muffled sounds coming from the twin's room. The twins… Or should I say George's room, now? It was all so difficult for the Weasleys to bear their loss. Each of them was trying to get on as they could, but I knew they each broke down from time to time.

Mrs. Weasley was trying her best to keep the family together, but she was a right mess. Every day, after dinner, she would fall to pieces in her husband's arms and would go straight to bed without a goodbye. Mr. Weasley did not get back to work. I knew how hard it was for him to be strong for Mrs. Weasley, and he did it so well. I wish I could help out more but I had my own fair share of problems to solve. While Bill and Fleur went back to Shell Cottage with Charlie to try and get back on with life, Percy brought me to the Ministry every day so I could speak to Kingsley about my parents. He was so good to me and assured that it would be taken care of while I was with the Weasley. He told me he had located them somewhere near Sydney and they were to be back in Britain by the end of the month. George was… well, he was not ok. He spent most of his time in his room, alone, refusing all contacts with the outside world. We often heard small explosions coming from his room and sometimes, we heard some sobbing. Harry and Ginny were practically joined at the hip and left for extended periods of time. Ron was not too happy about that. It made me happy, though. I figured that they both missed each other while we were gone, and they really made each other happy. Ron and I spent all our time together. I try to be there for him as much as I could, and I think he appreciates it. We did not talk about the kiss in the war, but we DO kiss a lot. It's like since it happened, we cannot keep ourselves apart. I need Ron, and I'd like to think that he needs me too. He's so much gentler now and affectionate. For example, he always takes my hand under the table at dinner, and when we sit in the living room, he sits just next to me, a bit too close for it to be all innocent. I love it to bits. I never thought it'd feel like it. Of course, I'd hoped that the kiss would bring us closer, but I'd never have thought it'd be that good. Ron talks to me about Fred. Yes, Ron-emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon-Weasley! We don't talk much about ourselves, though. As a couple, I mean. I don't really mind. It'll come in time.

So, as I was passing by George's room, I heard voices.

"…don't know what to do. I mean, what am I without him? It feels like half of me is missing…" That was George. I often wondered what I could say to him to soothe him.

"I know it's hard for you, George. I can't even begin to understand how much it hurts you, but you can count on me, mate. I won't let you down." said a soft voice. Perfect, delicate and thoughtful Ron. Who would have thought, right?

"Ron, I'm so grateful that you're here every night with me like this. Seriously, no one gets me like you do. But I mean, you've got your own things to think about now, no?"

"Yeah? Like what? What could be more important right now, than my brother who needs me? The gnomes from the garden? The Chudley Cannons? Come on George!" Ron said, a bit hurt.

"Like Hermione." was the only response. It was met with silence. An uneasy silence from what I could get. I heard the bed creak and in the shadows, I saw Ron get comfortable besides his brother.

"Ah… Well, yeah. Maybe… I mean, it's nothing official, or anything…"

"You kidding, mate? That's 7 years in the making now. I guess it makes it the world's longest courtship or something… Nothing official, pfff! What more do you need? A bloody certificate?" They laughed. Such a wonderful sound! It had been such a long time since I heard it… "Seriously, mate. Don't go wasting your time on me, here. I'll be alright. It might take a while, but I'll be alright. And that's because of you. Because my bloody git of a little brother talks to me before I go to bed and makes sure I eat and everything. I swear, you're turning into mum, more and more everyday. You should spend your nights with her, like Harry does with Ginny." Ron must have made a face, because George added, "Yeah, I know. That must surely be immoral or something. Better get used to it though. Better him than anybody else, I guess…"

"Yeah, you're right. I don't give him enough credit. He's my best mate after all. So… I mean, it's a bit strange talking to you about that… given the fact that you've always taken the piss for it… but…ehhh, what do you think of her, Hermione I mean?" Ron's voice had an edge to it, like he was waiting for George to mock him.

"Ron. I know … Fred… and I were gits to you about Hermione. But you have to admit it was so much fun! I rekon you've liked her since third year, but you've just only noticed…"

"That's not true." interrupted Ron. "I knew. Oh God, I knew all right. How could I not? I've always been attracted to her in a way. I don't know what it is. By fourth year I know it was because she's the bloody sexiest witch of all Britain, but I don't know, she's got something more, you know? When she talks to me, I can tell she's interested in what I have to say, even if she's way more brilliant than I could ever be, and even if Harry Potter is there to outshine me." I felt myself blushing at his words. He'd never tell me he found me attractive. I mean, yeah, I could tell at the Yule Ball and at Bill and Fleur's wedding that he liked how I looked, but he's never said it to me.

"To answer your question, bro, I love Hermione to pieces. Everyone does. Surely you must have seen that. Mum was devastated last year when she wasn't here for Christmas. I know she hoped she could give her a Weasley jumper because she thought you'd be together by then. Everybody thought so as well. Remember in your third year when she'd told you she had actually made her a jumper? I thought you'd burst of embarrassment. You made her swear that she wouldn't give it to her. I'm pretty sure she's kept it though, and maybe she's even made others for your bird!" He laughed at that. Ron slowly joined in. I couldn't believe it. I actually had a Christmas jumper of my own? Every year I was so jealous of Harry, that he had one and I didn't. "So, how come you say it isn't official? Haven't you two snogged or anything?"

"Well… She kissed me first, in the room of Requirements, with Harry there, no less. I thought I'd die of happiness, really. God… I'm so sappy!" Ron said, sounding shy suddenly.

"No, no continue, please. It's great to hear a happy story these days…"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well… First tell me what you already know", Ron said.

"Last thing I saw is you and her dancing all lovey-dovey at Bill's wedding. Seriously bro, that was the first time you weren't drooling all over Fleur!" Both brothers laughed.

"Don't remind me! God, what must they have thought, right? Fleur and Hermione, I mean… I just wish it would have made Hermione a bit jealous, though. Just to even out all the times I was green with jealousy over sodding Krum, Mc Laggen or worse… even Harry…."

From where I was, I could see him blush. I was blushing a bit myself. If he only knew just how jealous I was, not just because of Fleur, but mostly because of Lavender…

"Wo, wo, wo. Stop there! First, Hermione WAS jealous of Fleur, it was written all over her face!" So much for being subtile… "And second, why on Earth would you be jealous of Harry?"

"Why wouldn't I be jealous of Harry, you mean? The guy is perfect, no?" No, I thought to myself. When would he understand? Harry is NOT perfect. Far from it. Nobody's perfect. But Ron is perfect for me, and that's why I love him so much… "Every girl likes him, even Ginny knew he was perfect, before even meeting the guy! But… I mean… I'm not really jealous of him anymore, or not as much as I used to. I know how hard his life is and I wouldn't trade it for mine! When we first met, though, I used to wish I was Harry Potter, famous hero, Hogwarts triwizard champion, Hermione's best friend…"

"Ron… Not to be an idiot or anything, but aren't you Hermione's best friend as well? If I may say so, you're a bit more than that from what I could see!", George snickered. My heart fluttered when Ron didn't try and deny the fact.

"I'm her best friend, I know that. But not the same sort as Harry is. He explained it to me, when we were on the run. I…well…I…let's just say for now that I was a git and that Harry and I fought. I was jealous of how close they were becoming. I felt left out and I was angry because, I mean, it's no secret how I feel about Hermione… And I thought they were getting together behind my back. I'm not proud of that, George. You know how I love Harry like he was one of us. It's just… well Hermione's a touchy subject when it comes to me…"

"Really? I never noticed!", George said in an incredibly sarcastic voice.

I was literally melting. I never knew what really happened between Harry and Ron, or why he left in the first place. If only I'd known then, I'd have said something to him. He wouldn't have left, I'm sure of it.

"Yeah, yeah, all right you've had your laugh now. So, anyways, Harry told me that he thought of Hermione as a sister. And honestly, she's the farthest thing from a sister from my point of view, if you know what I mean.", both of them chuckled. I blushed. "I was so relieved, George. I could never have competed with Harry. And then, he told me that when I left, after Harry and I fought, she cried a lot and couldn't seem to function normally without me…"

HARRY POTTER, I'LL KILL YOU. Seriously, he has no right to tell him things like that. I was in such a state, I was about to get into the room, before I remembered that it was a conversation I wasn't supposed to hear. I stepped closer to the door to hear what they were laughing at.

"…Ron… I know you've always had a low level of self-esteem, but it's gotta stop now!" Well said, George! "You are a war hero, now. And if you didn't see how Hermione looked at you before, you're certainly going to see it now! Face it mate, you're a Weasley. We're worldwide known for our good looks!" I certainly couldn't deny that. Ron had grown AGAIN in the year that we were away, and he was now 6'3 and towering over me. He had also muscled up and, one time, I caught him while he was dressing, and I couldn't tear my eyes away. Ron Weasley is sexy. It's a fact. Even an intellectual witch like me noticed that kind of things…

Ron was speaking again. "Yeah….well, I certainly hope that she thinks like that… I think she does, though! I caught her staring at me one time, you know? She blushed so hard, I thought she was going to explode!" George exploded with laughter.

"That's all good and everything, but you're avoiding telling me the good bits! Did you have secret rendez-vous on the run? Did you caught her starkers? I want the crunchy details, not the boring soulmates thing, you know! Spill it."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yeahhh…." I heard Ron snicker. "_Right_. Like I'd say anything to you, man. You may be sad, but you're still you."

"Ron. I already told you. I **won't **take the mickey, I promise. You and Hermione went through so much together, all you deserve is a bit of happiness."

"Hermione and you." corrected Ron.

"See? She's already rubbing off on you. Soulmates, that's what I said!" I could almost hear them smile from where I was. "So… tell me what happened!"

"… I don't know what to tell you, George. Nothing happened much while we were on the run. And _no_, stop looking at me like that, George, seriously I never saw her naked!"

"Never?", insisted George.

"**Never**."

"Oh. I thought, that, I don't know…. Maybe you and her had… you know… since we got back here." I think this is the first time I hear George struggling this much. I feel like I must be angry at them for talking about me in such a way, but in the back of my head, I want to know how Ron feels about this. I have thought about sex. I mean, I love Ron, for god's sake. Obviously I would love to have sex with him, but it just didn't happen, and I want to know why.

"Wow, mate. I've never heard you struggling this much to tease me.", said Ron, echoing my thoughts. "I repeat: I've never seen Hermione Granger naked. Sadly." I smiled.

"I don't know if I'm allowed to ask this, but… Why not? I mean, she loves you and you so obviously love her it hurts my eyes. So what, she doesn't want it yet?"

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. Our whole relationship thing is quite new, and well I don't want to scare her off…"

"So you've obviously been thinking about it!" George said in a laugh.

"_Are you kidding me?_ I think I've started to think about it on a daily basis when I was 14."

"No, that's not what I meant. That's the normal 14-year-old boy reaction to hormones. I mean to say that you were thinking about shagging Hermione."

"Yeah, I was talking about that as well! God, imagine if she heard what I was saying. She'd be horrified!"

I was certainly not horrified. Ecstatic is more like it. Ronald Weasley wanted me. ME. Just like I wanted him. We wanted each other equally! (You've got the point…)

"No way.", said George. "You cannot pine after the same girl all your life, Ron. It's impossible."

"I'm telling you it is! I assure you that I've never thought about someone else that particular way. Not even Lavender, and that's saying something… The girl practically tried to rape me, no jokes. I was scared!"

"So…You've never shagged Lavender, either? What the hell, Ron? Where's your masculinity?" said George in a laughter.

"Are you crazy! Shagging Lavender Brown? Do you KNOW just how many guys have been there? That's just disgusting. And I'd like to think that my masculinity, as you said, is quite all right. It's not because I'm too much of a gentleman to not force myself on Hermione that I didn't let her know how she makes me feel…I don't know if she's realized it, though…" George was laughing so hard, but I didn't understand. What did he mean? He'd never told me how I made him feel… OH! Oh my gosh! I was blushing so hard. Hard. God. That's what it was! How could I not have realized this! My thoughts drifted to various memories of heated snogs when a certain something was brushing against my leg. I didn't thought much of it at the time, but if my memories serve right, Ron is right. His masculinity is quite intact. And then some.

"She didn't realized what it was? Oh, god! Poor innocent ickle-Hermione!" Hey. Leave me alone, George Weasley!

"Shut up, George!" That's my man. "It's kind of an important thing for me you know? And for her too, I'm pretty certain. Not that I'm old fashion, but you've only got one chance for the first time, yeah?"

"You're quite the romantic, Ron. Did you know that? But you're right. You have to make it right. Hermione deserves this much."

**A/N Thank you for the kind reviews! It really means a lot to me. Hope you still like this :)**


	4. Chapter 4

«And what about, you know…I mean, do you love her ?» asked George. I got closer to the door, because if there was one thing I wished to know, this was it.

«Yes.» said Ron, his tone of voice clear of any doubt. «I do.» Tears started streaming down my face. Ron loved me. Love. What a strange concept for an academic girl like me. For a long time, I could not understand what love was. When Lavender or Parvati came into the dormitory gushing about «the bloke they loved!» (which was a different one each week), I felt different. More different than normal, that is. I felt strongly for Ron, of course, but I didn't tell anybody. I didn't know if it was love, either. How could I know? What is love? But I knew at Shell Cottage. Oh god, I knew. That feeling, when I heard him scream my name, when I thought of him, only him when I thought I was going to die. That is love. After that fateful day, I wondered if Ron knew what love was. Ron-with-the-emotional-range-of-a-teaspoon. It was doubtful. But now…

«Wow. This is big.» said George, echoing my thoughts. «Where has my baby brother gone?», he teased.

«He grew up.» This is when I did it. I sniffed.

(Inside the room…)

Ron's eyes grew large in a second. He spun towards the door, but saw nothing. He went back to George, who had a knowing smile on his face.

«She's there.» he mouthed.

«Bloody-fuckin'-hell» Ron mouthed back. «What do I do?»

«You go to her, stupid! She needs you more than I do.» And then, in a louder voice, just loud enough for Hermione to hear, he said: «I'm feeling quite tired, Ron. You probably should go back to your room, now. Thanks for the talk.»

Ron shot him a murderous look. He responded. «Yeah… I'll get back to my room now.» He got up on his feet, suddenly feeling nervous.

«Tell her» mouthed George. And Ron went for the door. He opened it and Hermione was there, sat down on the floor just besides the door. She had her eyes closed, like she wished he would not see her, because she could not see him. Tears stained her cheeks. She opened one eye, very slowly.

«Ron! Ehhum… Hi?»

«Hi, yourself. Would you, ehh… would you come up with me? I think we need to talk.»

He extanded his hand to her and she took it. They climbed up the stairs towards the bright orange room in the attic.

He went for his bed. Hermione didn't know where to go. She felt so embarrassed, right now. She'd been caught. She knew it was a conversation she wasn't supposed to hear, she knew it wasn't ok to spy on private moments like this. At this moment, Ron patted the spot next to him on the bed. She sat down and he took her hand.

«Sooo…» he began. «You weren't supposed to hear all this, I guess. But you know what they say about eavesdroppers…» he tried to joke.

«Did you mean it?» Hermione asked looking straight in his eyes.

«Yes. All of it.» he answered back, his whole face reddening. «I know we haven't had time to really talk about all of this since we got back. Or maybe we didn't take the time, I don't know. But I do love you, Hermione. I really do.»

(Back to Hr P.O.V.)

«I love you, too.» I felt so giddy, it was ri-di-culous. «And I feel the same way about everything else you said. Everything.» I said, trying to convey my message without blushing.

«E..Everything?» I could tell he didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing.

«Yeah. Everything.»

«Wow…» I laughed at his hopeful face.

«But, you know… Not tonight, I mean. I thought… Well, I wished that I could stay here tonight and sleep with you. Just sleep.»

«Whatever you say, love. Whatever you want.»

«Good. I love you.» I said, setteling down in the bed next to him, my head resting on his chest. I felt like I was dreaming.

«Love you, too. Is it normal to say that so much?» We started laughing. After a few minutes, the laughter subsided and I felt really sleepy. Just before closing my eyes, I said:

«Personally, I think your masculinity is perfectly intact, love. From what I could tell, it was more than intact, in fact!» I felt him groan and I setteled back on his chest, my heart pumping so fast I wasn't sure it was normal and a smile on my face. Yeah. Everything would be alright.

Fin

**Thank you for all the support! I might be back with another story soon, who knows ;)**

**SomeKindOfMagic12**


End file.
